Fleurs de vie
by AyaXayA
Summary: Deux kunoichis face à face dans une rue de Konoha... Les paris montent...Sakura VS Ino, qui vaincra?


**Bonsoir! Moi c'est ayA , on est deux auteurs sur ce compte et avec Aya (et oui la majuscule change tout) on vous prépare une bonne petite fic ô-ô, en attendant, je poste ce début de fic qui pourrait plutôt être apparenté à l'OS, dans le cas où je la continuerai, la trame sera la même, des petites scènes s'apparentant plus ou moins au domaine de l'humour et de la simplicité...**

**Quoi qu'il en soit bonne lecture!**

**Ps: Aya je sais que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis mais j'étais connectée sur ce pseudo et... La flemme, si ça te dérange je l'enlèverai promis!**

**Fleurs de vie.**

_Pleine de couleurs, de parfums est la vie._

_A cette image sont les fleurs que dans mon jardin je cultive._

_Toujours avec un soin infini, leur éclat chaque matin je ravive._

_Car depuis toujours elles sont gardiennes de mes souvenirs et envies._

**_Chapitre 1 La rose…_**

_La rose..._

_Constamment me rappelle ma meilleure amie._

_Toujours à nous disputer nous sommes, mais même si je ne lui ai jamais dit._

_J'apprécie cette toute petite chose…_

« Grosse truie !

-Grand front ! »

Une scène somme toute banale dans une rue de Konoha, les murs crème des maison encadrent la route de gravillons en tout genre aplatis pour une circulation fluide des gens et véhicules, quelques échoppes contrastent avec l'unicité beige, apportant couleurs vives variants du rouge au bleu en passant par toutes les nuances de l'arc en ciel… Le marchand de poissons hurle à qui veut l'entendre que sa marchandise est fraîche, du thon aux petites crevettes grises tous les produits de l'océan sont ici rassemblés. Son voisin le boucher n'en démord pas pour autant, avec l'aide de sa charmante épouse, officieusement commère en chef de la rue, il vante tous les bienfaits de ses morceaux de choix, conseillant la vieille dame qui a eu le malheur de tomber entre ses griffes sur la façon la plus pratique de faire mariner son gigot. En face le maraîcher rigole bien, on se presse près de sa devanture car comme tous les quinze jours, il vient de recevoir une cargaison importante d'épices de qualités en provenance de Suna qui ont fait le voyage dans les très réputés amphores d'Iwa en argile… Toute une entreprise pour la plus grande satisfaction des clients. La guerre s'arrête aux portes du commerce…

Mais, au milieu de la rue animée par achats et ventes, deux Chuunins dans un duel de fer se faisaient face, Ino vs Sakura : raison du duel ? Un brun ténébreux asocial qui rêve de commettre un fratricide et n'a pas remis les pieds au village depuis maintenant quatre ans. D'où quelle importance ce jeune rebelle peut-il encore avoir ? N'importe quel être sensé aurait depuis belle lurette arrêter de craquer pour lui et serait revenu à la réalité… Mais voilà, ni Sakura ni Ino ne sont des êtres doués de raison, non, loin de là. Oh bien sûr elles ont tourné la page Sasuke, mais pas officiellement, cela serait reconnaître la victoire de l'autre et jamais, l'une comme l'autre ne s'accorderait à concéder cette victoire.

« Boule de gum !

-Blondasse ! »

Le poing levé, les sourcils froncés et le regard qui tue, à peine quinze petits centimètres les séparent, toutes deux en position de combat, elles semblent attendre un signe pour attaquer, une invitation, un grain de sable qui vole ou encore un coup de tonnerre qu'importe, seul le geste compte. Aucune ne se décide à s'élancer la première, dans la guerre des nerfs qui s'est engagée, seules importent la patience et la résistance. Une mèche rose vient se placer devant les yeux verts de Sakura qui la repousse derrière son oreille d'un geste précautionneux, sans pour autant quitter sa rivale des yeux ou esquisser un mouvement inutile.

Peu à peu, les gens qui faisaient leur marché se rendent compte de la position peu commune des deux ninjas, intrigués, ils délaissent les étalages pour former un cercle d'abord discontinu puis fermé autour des duellistes qui diffusent leur tension aux alentours, bientôt tous se plongent dans l'ambiance devenant fébrile.  
C'est alors qu'un passant qui s'était retrouvé aux côtés de l'un de ses amis lui propose de parier sur la gagnante. Celui-ci accepte avec empressement et un autre passant demande s'il peut aussi participer, bientôt nombre de paris s'élèvent…

Ils se rendaient simplement au restaurant, et manque de chance, ce dernier se trouvait dans la rue bloquée par une blonde et une fille aux cheveux rose. Le ninja à la queue de cheval soupira et, suivit par son ami fin gourmet, se dirigea vers le centre de la foule, là où les paris fusaient le plus. Feignant légendaire qu'il était, parier était une activité bien trop fatigante pour lui, néanmoins écouter les parieurs était instructif, ce qu'il fit donc.

« Dis-moi Shikamaru, qui va gagner d'après toi ? » La question provenait de son ami, situé un peu en arrière de sa position, il venait de terminer son troisième paquet de chips et contrairement au feignant, était disposé à s'amuser un peu… Le ninja aux cheveux noirs se retourna, arborant son habituel air lassé et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du ninja un peu enveloppé qui l'écouta attentivement avec de pouffer de rire et de parier à son tour…

Arriva le soir, Choji était attablé chez Ichikaru en compagnie de Naruto et tous deux dégustaient deux bols de ramens complets, à savoir le plat le plus nourrissant de part la quantité et la qualité. Invité, le blond s'enquit de la raison de la générosité soudaine mais non inhabituelle de son ami.

« On a vu Sakura et Ino en ville tout à l'heure, elles allaient se battre et tout le monde autour pariait sur la gagnante, j'ai demandé conseil à Shikamaru et voilà le résultat… » Conclu Choji en désignant les plats devant eux. « Dommage qu'il ait refusé de se joindre à nous… »

« Qui a gagné ? »

« Conformément aux prédictions de Shikamaru, aucune, Sakura a été appelée pour une urgence à l'hôpital…

-Comment a-t-il pu savoir ? » Demanda le blond plus qu'étonné. A tel point qu'il en avait momentanément oublié ses baguettes qui pendouillaient sur le coin de sa bouche.

« En se rendant au resto, on avait croisé successivement Neji et Lee qui se rendaient dans la forêt afin de s'entraîner, Lee hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'aujourd'hui était un jour faste et qu'il allait vaincre Neji sans retenir ses coups… Le résultat ne s'est pas fait attendre, vingt minutes après il était aux urgences, plus un litre de chakra disponible dans le corps, totalement dans le cirage, Neji ne l'a pas épargné… Shikamaru avait rapidement calculé ce qui allait se produire…»

Les deux gourmets se turent un instant, ayant une petite pensée pour le ninja convalescent puis Naruto éclata de rire et leva son verre à la santé du ninja au QI exceptionnel qui leur offrait leur dîner.

« A Shikamaru !

-Et aux deux filles ! » Termina Choji avant de replonger dans son bol.

End.

**J'espère que cela vous a plu, reviews s'il vous plait! Bonnes ou mauvaises, elles sont les bienvenues!**

**ayA**


End file.
